


Collection of Kells

by CelticSaemi



Category: Secret of Kells (2009)
Genre: F/M, Ficclet collection, Gen, Meme and themes, Multi, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticSaemi/pseuds/CelticSaemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles/ficlet and short one-shot for "The Secret of Kells". Various genre, some romance, but mostly family feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 10 themes of Kells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinobiilluminator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinobiilluminator/gifts).



**1\. Angst**

Some nights, Aidan’s dreams were plagued by his memories of the two invasions he had come through. It was even worst when they were twisted, becoming even more horrifying. And having the accusing stare of the people he had loved on him, their eyes empty and dead, crushed his mind with guilt and self-loathing.

The old illuminator would wake up, his face wet with tears and feeling nauseous.

Sometimes, Brendan was the one waking him up, gently, his eyes full of concern and sympathy. The boy was all he had left now, along with Pangur Ban.

Aidan swore he would do anything to protect him.

**2\. AU**

Brendan looked around him, curious and a bit wary about his new environment and all the people gathered around him. Instinctively, he grabbed his uncle’s hand, who gently squeezed it back. It helped him relaxing.  
The monks were asking them a lot of questions, but they seemed very nice, and Kells looked really beautiful. After all, this place was the one the greatest Illuminator chose to finish the most precious Book in the world –as his uncle and late Brothers had told him.

His attention was suddenly caught by a white cat coming his way. Brendan smiled at it, muttering “hello” to the animal, before a voice called out:

“Welcome to Kells, Brothers!”

“Abbot Aidan!” smiled Cellach.

The two men shook hands –but Cellach’s other hand did not let go of Brendan’s. The boy rejoiced, he was finally meeting Aidan! He wished he and his uncle would have come to Kells for more joyous reasons, but he was still happy.

“And who might this little Brother be, my friend?”

Brendan tensed when he realized Aidan was staring at him, leaning. Despite the kindness he could read in the old man’s eyes and grin, Brendan hastily stepped back to hide a bit behind his uncle’s robe, hugging his leg.

“This is my nephew, Brendan, a promising Illuminator in training.” introduced Cellach, a hint of fondness in his voice. “Brendan, meet Bro- Abbot Aidan, the greatest Illuminator of our time.”

His uncle caressed his head and gently pushed him forwards, encouraging him. Brendan slowly looked up at the still grinning Abbot and smiled shyly back.

**3\. Crack!Fic**

Monks chattered among themselves in low voices as they ate, trying to be as quiet as possible. Brendan was seated between Brother Tang and Brother Assoua. Aidan was sitting next to Abbot Cellach, at the end of the table, muttering in their conversation.

“Where is Brother Leonardo?” Tang asked.

Assoua and Brendan glanced at each other before scanning the table. Indeed, there was no sign of their Italian Brother.

“I saw him getting up earlier.” whispered Assoua. “I think he…”

The Illuminator was interrupted by the man in question barging in and screaming in rage:

“WHO THE HELL TOOK THE CHEESE?!”

The people seated either jumped back or froze, staring wide-eyed at the enraged monk. Brendan gulped and pitied whoever had the bad idea of doing such a thing with Brother Leonardo around. Then, his eyes caught a movement.

He had to bite his tongue and try not to laugh as Aidan shoved a big piece of cheese in his mouth, chewing and swallowing it quickly while no one –but him- was looking.

**4\. Crossover**

“How in the name of Odin is it possible?!” exclaimed Harald Red Tooth.

He stopped to catch his breath, most of his men behind him. Some collapsed, others had to carry their knocked out companions.

“They did not pursue us, did they?” trembled Bjorn.

The chief bit his tongue and tasted blood, enraged and humiliated. How could these people be so strong?! It was inhuman!! And even wolves were chasing them away now? Why?!  
He could not help but shiver as his men debated among themselves which one of their foes had been the worst: the clergy man in red, the monk child, the monster child with white hair, the black monk, etc. Internally, he voted for the old man all dressed in white before shouting to his crew to hurry, they had to get out that cursed forest!

Meanwhile in Kells

“They’re all gone!”

“We did it!!”

“We’re all saved!!”

Cries of joy shrilled in the whole village as everyone leaped or danced with joy, hugging one another. Brendan and Aisling held each other’s hand and spun together laughing, Pangur Ban clinging on the boy’s shoulder. Cellach sighed in deep relief, a hand on his heart while Aidan commented on how much better he felt now, proud he could avenge his late Brothers’ death without actually shedding blood.

The recipe of that magic potion would be preciously kept from now on.

**5\. First Time**

Brendan had a lot of memories he cherished, among others, he especially treasured the first time he showed the finished Book to each of his loved ones.

He remembered Aidan's hands shaking as he took the book from him. How his face lit up as he turned the pages leading up to the Chi rho page, where he was instantly left awestruck. Brendan recalled the warmth of his embrace, as the old man shed a few tears, holding the book against his heart. Hearing him whisper "thank you".

The way Uncle Cellach wept in joy, as he remembered the beauty and light that lingered in the world. How he tried to wipe away his tears to avoid them from spilling onto the pages, before Brendan gently closed it and laid it aside. He allowed his uncle to cry into his chest as he held him tightly, crying with him as he recalled how much he missed him all those years ago.

And the beaming smile of Aisling, first silent and blank when she peered inside the Book. He remembered how her eyes gleamed with joyful innocence before suddenly looking older in a blink of an eye. The young man had seen a glimpse of her beauty when she handed the book back to him. Telling him sweetly "Thank you for bringing light to my forest again, Brendan."

**6\. Fluff**

Pangur Ban always loved to snuggle against Aidan; whether for sleep or for a cuddle she enjoyed it. Ever since she was a small kitten, she could smell the odour of her family on the old man's skin. She kept habit even after they had to flee Iona, after all her friend needed it more than she did.

When they escaped Kells with Brendan, she allowed him to squeeze in with them. So she'd snuggle between the two, from resting on Aidan's shoulders to curling up on Brendan's lap. The day they finally found a place to stay, Pangur diversified her sleeping spots throughout their little hut. Even her kittens would follow her from place to place.

But as time passed, the white feline spent even more time with Aidan, feeling he would not be there for much longer. On his last night, she stayed with him, curling up next to him long after his last breath.

Brendan –now a grown man- decided to leave the valley shortly after, and Pangur was determined to stay with him. She settled on his shoulders almost the whole journey back to Kells.

The old cat feared sometimes Brendan would not need her as much as Aidan did, despite his genuine affection for her. But once they settled back into Kells, she found someone else really needed her warm company.

Pangur Ban purred as the old Abbot hesitantly, but gently, petted her; she laid her front paws on his chest and felt his heart beating with more vigour.

**7\. Humour**

“Brendan! Look out!” shouted Brother Square, as he watched the 9 years old boy running on the scaffoldings.

The English illuminator now understood why the Abbot was always so worried and stressed all the time. Brendan was adorable, true, but reckless!  
Brother Friedrich was standing on the scaffoldings too, trying hard to keep up and catch the child.

“Don’t worry, Brothers!” chirped Brendan, as he skipped. “I can…”

What had to happen finally happened: misjudging the distance, the lad fell down. A cry had barely escaped his lips, Abbot Cellach was there, ready to catch him. Square wondered for a second how the man could have come so fast, but quickly forgot about it.

Brendan’s cape had caught on something, stopping his fall abruptly. However, he was now hanging at the end of it by the throat.

Everyone in Kells jumped at the Abbot’s horrified scream.

(And Square swore for a moment he had become deaf.)

**8\. Hurt/Comfort**

Brendan was standing in front of him, holding a candle which barely illuminated his face.

Cellach rubbed his eyes quickly. When he opened them again, he realized it had not been his nephew, but the little girl he had protected the day of the invasion. One of the few people he succeeded to save.

“Abbot?” she called him, looking so lost and frightened.

“What are you doing here, child?” he asked her gently, kneeling in front of her. “It is late. Your mother will worry about you.”

“But I can’t sleep!” her voice trembled. “I’m scared and she won’t wake up!”

Cellach blinked once more, he thought Brendan was with him again. His eyes watered. Shaking, he got up and requested the girl to put the candle away from him. He turned his back on her, trying his best not to burst into tears. As he breathed deeply in, trying to calm down, he felt small hands clinging to his legs and gasped.

“Please, don’t be sad Abbot!”

A few tears leaked down his cheeks and his breath came out as gasps.

Later that night, Fiona was sleeping soundly snuggled against his chest. And Cellach felt more serene than he had been in a very long time.

**9\. Smut**

It had all started innocently, really. Brendan was now used to seeing Aisling as a young woman, but he had never paid that much attention to her body until then. Even after they kissed, one day. So, when Aisling jumped in the water, inviting him to do the same, he had followed without second thoughts. But after splashing each other, “struggling” friendly and chasing after one another, the Illuminator found himself staring at her.

She was stunning. Brendan had just realized that, and her wet clothes sticking in such a way on her snow-white skin didn’t help with his discomfort. But instead of being offended or confused at his stare, the Faery smiled seductively and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

And their two bodies became one.

“What are you thinking?”

Brendan smiled and tightened his embrace on his beloved’s naked body.

“That I have just seen the wolf.” he chuckled at her raised eyebrow. “And that it is the most wonderful being I ever had the chance to meet.”

Aisling let her familiar giggle escape her lips.

**10\. UST (unresolved sexual tension)**

Bree remembered the day her mother told her and her sister:

“Until proved otherwise, a man is unlikely to run away seeing a woman’s naked body.”

At that time, it had been told to reassure them, especially her dear sister who had many insecurities about her look. Today, she thought about telling her she had found the exception that proves the rule.

Not that Cellach had ever seen her naked and run–oh no- but he seemed to adore her in the most platonic way. Sometimes, she even wondered he did not picture her as a Saint or someone so sacred that she was not to be touched. Bree didn’t mind that much, she would choose a man like him over one who would stare at her and try to touch without her permission.

But since that day… the healer hoped for more. She smiled tenderly at the memory, her cheeks colouring. It had not been a great deal, honestly, but it had lit a fire inside her –a fire she thought was forever extinguished.  
They had just lied down together, keeping a distance between them, and talked until Cellach dozed off. And in his sleep, he had held her –her back against his chest. That had not been a first either, but suddenly, the hand usually wrapping around her waist was placed on her breasts. It had not even been grasping them, the touch had not even be intentional, but Bree had went rigid.

It had made her realized she wanted to feel his hands all over her, and that she wanted to touch him back. A sigh escaped Bree’s lips as she remembered how her beloved had jumped back as he woke up –realizing what he did- but giggle at the memory of his red face and how adorable his embarrassed expression had been.


	2. A word is just a word... - "Cutscenes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word prompt, called "cutscenes" because the drabbles mostly take place during the movie.
> 
> Various genre, présents some of my headcanons, no real warning.
> 
> Enjoy !

**Adversi (Mischief)**

“Brother Aidan, has my Uncle always been so…” Brendan seemed to be looking for the good words. “…adamant to follow the rules?”

Aidan looked at his apprentice in surprise, he had not expected such a question. It was so sudden.

“I mean… Did he never ever disobey anyone?”

The old man grinned, seeing where the lad was getting at. When you saw the Abbot now, it was hard to think he had ever been a child, and yet… Aidan remembered well how much Cellach had been similar to Brendan: a bit clumsy but eager to help and to learn Illumination, full of life and talent. But -contrary to his nephew or what everyone seemed to believe- Cellach had not been that obedient, only had he been really discreet when causing mischief. Since he had always acted like a well-behaved and serious child, he had hardly ever been suspected.

“Hmm, I don't know for your parents or before he was 12 years old, but indeed, Cellach had always been one to follow the rules and listen to adults.” Aidan answered truthfully. “At least, as long as he considered the rules accurate or respected the persons who were telling him what to do or not!” he added with a wink.

Brendan’s eyes widened at the revelation, as if the Illuminator had just told him a prophecy.

“Do you want to know what he did to one of the masters in Clonmacnoise?” he whispered, leaning in.

“I would love to hear this story!!” the child bounced excitedly.

_Aidan yawned as he walked through the corridors of the novice dorm rooms -he had stayed up really late to finish an illustration- and started going upstairs. Suddenly, he heard a thud followed by muffled angry shouts. He reached the next floor –where the older Illuminators like himself and Masters resided- and saw the door of Brother Gallagher opened with a small light coming out of it. Curious, Aidan walked to it, holding out his own candle, and called:_

_“Master Gallagher? Are you alright?”_

_He froze on the spot, barely noticing the man on the ground. It seemed like a giant spider had come inside the room and weaved its web here. It took a moment for him to recover and he realized it was no spider web, but ordinary strings. Wanting to be helpful, he stayed and helped cutting them, not paying attention to the older man’s rants (when did he ever stop yelling, he wondered). When it was done, Gallagher reluctantly thanked him._   
_Aidan went out with a sigh and stopped as he heard new angry shouts. He turned back, but then, he heard muffled giggles and turned to his left. A low gasp preceded a rushed movement, followed by the sound of faint steps going downstairs. The young Illuminator swore it had been Cellach with another apprentice, he had recognized his bright red hair despite the darkness._

_When he entered the master’s room again, he saw him furiously tugging at ropes that tied the blankets and mattress of his bed together. Aidan bit back a laugh and offered his help again. The knots were so tight they could not undo them, Gallagher had to take a knife again to cut the ropes. He was so mad he immediately went under the covers –not changing into his sleeping clothes or waiting for Aidan to leave- and the sound of sheets tearing resonated. A long silence followed._

_“Oh no, they didn’t!” Aidan thought, horror and laughter battling inside his stomach._

_The two little rascals had made an apple-pie bed._

_The two other masters -Abbot Barrfhionn and Brother Joran- and most of the novices were woken up by the vociferations echoing through the building. Aidan was asked to help Brother Joran reassure the worried children and put them back to bed while the Abbot tried to calm his old friend down. When he saw Cellach, he glimpsed his wry smile and the gleam of a mischievous contentment in his eyes. The lad flinched as their eyes met, then cowered –surely afraid of the senior’s disapproval -but Aidan grinned and winked at him. The boy beamed in return._

Brendan was laughing so hard he was bent in two, clenching his stomach.

At dinner, everyone –except Aidan- was confused at the youngest monk’s grin, sometimes giggling to himself. The Abbot gazed at him in surprise when he sat next to him, but did not complain about it. Although he got even more confused at his nephew’s adoring stare, wondering if something was amiss.

Aidan snorted and looked fondly at the two, remembering their last exchange.

_“I guess you might not see your Uncle the same way you did before but…”_

_“It’s true, but don’t worry, Brother Aidan! I love him even more!”_

**Cicatricem (Scars)**

Once, Brother Tang told Cellach that the scars he hated the most were the most noticeable not because they had been the most serious –even if the one due to the Viking’s sword had almost killed him- but because of the resentment and grief he felt towards them.

The Abbot understood what it meant. That it was time to let go. But he couldn’t. How could he forgive himself? So many innocents were killed because he had been too stubborn and arrogant to listen to anyone else’s advices. And these people paid the price, not him. Aidan had been right all along about the wall, but he refused to hear him. Why? He had been the one who protected him as a child in Clonmacnoise, how could have he been so ungrateful? And Brendan. Only a boy, innocent, full of life and full of promises… who could see the truth he had not been able to see himself.

The Vikings did not kill them. He did.

“A scar shouldn’t remind you of how you got hurt, or the pain that came with it. A scar should simply remind you that you survived.*” Tang muttered to him, tending to his still fresh wounds.

Yes, that he survived, but not the one he wanted to protect the most.

Cellach tried to move on, he really did; but despite the support of his wise friend, the comfort of Bree’s warm embraces or the hope Fiona inspired him, his scars did not heal completely.

Until Brendan came back. ****

**Fames (Hunger, Starvation)**

Pangur Ban was always in a foul mood when hungry. The only person she allowed to touch her in that moment was Aidan -of course. She regretted slashing at Brendan’s hand earlier, the boy had meant well, but she had been especially irritable that day.

“Female felines are always the fiercest, lad.” Aidan had affirmed as his apprentice was being tend to. “Well, not only the felines, honestly!” he had added with a chuckle.

Pangur was not sure if she understood what he meant, but she cared little anyway. It was still a good season and there was a lot of preys she could get on her own –ah, the thrill of the chase! And she could bring some to her master, as gifts. He always petted her gently and rewarded her kindness when she did. Maybe she could offer at least one “gift” for Brendan, to apologize for what she did earlier. But he didn’t seem angry at her, and was always in a positive mood…

Then, a realization stroked her.

“This human must be starving, since he is always all flustered!” she thought and searched for a big prey.

…

“I don’t want it! Go away, now!” the Abbot ordered, disgusted at the sight. “Oh, for God’s sake… Aidan! Aidan!!!”

Pangur frowned at his attitude. Hungry as he was, how could he be so difficult? It was the bigger rat she had found, he should be grateful!

**Luctus (Mourning)**

The attack of Iona had been so sudden, everything went too fast for Aidan to realize what exactly had happened. Chaos had been everywhere, even in his mind. Only when he had accosted on land, collapsing after some steps, had he burst into tears. His hands shaking, he opened his satchel and took the Book out to hold it against him, a flood of tears rolling down his cheeks. He also embraced his pet, Pangur Ban, but less tightly to not suffocate her.

The whole trip to Kells, he prayed each night for his lost Brothers’ souls. First, he thanked them for their trust and faith, then he asked for their forgiveness because he had not been able to save them, and lastly he swore he would finish the Book to honour their memory. Every time he looked at the Book, it was both a burden and a blessing. But after he met Brendan and took him as his apprentice, only the blessing remained. Somehow, Aidan could feel their warm presence besides him and dreamt of their smiles. ****

**Ludus (Game)**

It all started with a little group: three children, and four adults. Brendan was just passing by them until lady Niamh asked him if he wanted to play, since they needed more players. Curious, he accepted and joined the group. The rules were explained and the game began: each player had a role inscribed on a wooden card –kept secret from the other players, except from the “narrator” (Lady Niamh).

The boy had so much fun he stayed for another round, the roles being re-distributed and the story changed. Their laughter lured other children –for Lady Niamh had a great talent at story-telling, she could make you howl in laugh or cringe in fear in two seconds- and the game kept being re-played. Brendan whooped in delight as he won, along with the people on his side, when he heard old Ivor -Niamh’s father- exclaiming:

“Oh, Abbot, do you want to join us?”

Brendan froze, the memory of his chores hitting him like a charging goat. Silently, the Abbot sat at his right -not even looking at him- and listened to the rules of the game. The young monk felt his stomach tightening at the sight of his Uncle’s blank expression when they were given the wooden cards. Niamh started telling the new story when his guardian asked him softly:

“Brendan, could you please give me a number between one and five?”

“Uuuh…two?” he answered randomly.

“Good.” Cellach finally gazed at him. “That is exactly the number of hours I’ve been waiting for you.” he informed dryly.

Brendan shrank under his glare.

Half an hour later, Aidan joined the game too, bouncing excitedly among the other children. During this part, the Brothers Assoua, Square, Leonardo, Sergei and Friederich arrived, looking at them curiously –looking at the Abbot precisely. When Bree offered them to play with them, Leonardo answered awkwardly:

“Well, we’d love too but… we have been waiting for Abbot Cellach’s instructions and…”

Brendan muffled his guffaw behind his hands as his Uncle flushed, he too got caught up in this.

After a while, Assoua took the role as the narrator so Niamh could rest a bit. ****

**Mors (Death)**

He felt it coming, but Aidan was unafraid. The Book was finished, Brendan had grown into an amazing Illuminator and man, so he had not failed. He had nothing to regret. One day, he had told his apprentice what his last wish was: being sent towards the West, going for the sunset. His thirst for knowledge and curiosity would never end, even after he passed away, the old man knew it and accepted it with a smile.

The young man would respect his wish, and he would go on his after-life adventure.

That day, during a walk on the beach, the elder man held out the most precious treasure he had to Brendan. They shared a serene smile and knowing glance as Aidan let go of the Book.

Pangur Ban came in her master’s cell and snuggled against him, purring softly at the gentle caress. Aidan sighed contently and whispered:

“I am glad, Pangur Ban. Thank you for supporting and following me until the end.” he closed his eyes and smiled. “Now, I am tired… I am ready.”

The white cat felt the beating of the old heart slowing down, then coming to a halt. She stayed.

Brendan found them the morning after, and knew his master would not wake up.

The tiny boat slowly navigated into the setting sun. Brendan’s view blurred with tears, his arms holding both Pangur and the Book against his chest. Some of the villagers who came mourning with him sobbed, and his tears finally spilled.

Aidan had been his friend, his master, and the grand-father he never had. He would miss him terribly, but somehow felt he was not really gone. He would never be, just like his Uncle and all his Brothers from Kells had never been for all that time. Suddenly, before the boat disappeared in the horizon, Brendan glimpsed something.

In the light, he saw Aidan –exactly like the first day they met. The old man grinned widely and waved at him.

“Wish me luck, Brendan!” he called out, then added more tenderly “We’ll meet again.”

A smile illuminated his face, chuckling lowly as his old friend turned his gaze towards the West, ready to go on another adventure.

**Speculum (Mirror)**

There were no mirrors in Aidan and Brendan’s hut, they used the water’s reflection or any object that could reflect if needed. It was not a real problem, for the Abbeys where they respectively grew up did not have many mirrors anyway. Brendan smiled as he recalled Brother’s Leonardo’s words: “horses and hogs don’t sit around ogling their reflections”. Anyway, the fifteen years old teenager did not need to look at himself to know he needed a haircut, some bangs were bothering him.

He found his master and asked for his help. They both settled everything outside, enjoying the good weather of the day. “It would be a shame not to!” chirped Aidan before seizing the scissors.

“But what would you like, lad? Do you want me to cut it very short again?”

“No, I think I will let them grow a bit more.” Brendan answered after a moment’s thought.

“Alright! I’ll just cut enough to refresh them!” Brendan grinned and let the old man taking care of everything.

A comfortable silence settled for a while before Aidan started talking again.

“Do you plan on having long hair, Brendan?” he asked.

“Not really… I never thought about it honestly.” suddenly, a memory flashed in his mind and he exclaimed. “But I’m sure of one thing: no more bowl haircuts! Never again!”

Aidan paused in surprise and snorted.

“This haircut suits very few people!” he laughed. “Did you have this haircut for a long time as a child?”

“Not at all, only for a day!” Brendan laughed in turn. “I was seven, I think… my hair was mid-long and a bit unruly, it needed to be cut. Usually, my Uncle or Brother Leonardo cut it for me, but they were too busy that day, so I asked Brother Friedrich to do it. I guess it was the trendy haircut in his country for boys, and I ended up with that bowl haircut! And of course, we were in the Scriptorium. Before I could see what I looked like, Brother Assoua burst out laughing, and everyone else soon did the same. They all said I looked like a mushroom…”

“That was very mean from them!” Aidan remarked, but his voice was amused, on the verge of laughing.

“No, they were right!” Brendan giggled. “And when I saw myself in a mirror, I felt so ashamed and ridiculous that I ran to my cell, wrapped my blanket all around me and refused to get out! I chased away anyone trying to look or go in, I think… yes, I even threw a piece of chalk at Brother Assoua, because he was the one who laughed the most!”

The two monks laughed together.

“I felt so embarrassed and betrayed, I thought they were mocking me, but honestly, I can’t blame them anymore! Had it been anyone else, I would have laughed too!”

“And then?” Aidan urged. “What happened?”

“Well, Uncle Cellach came. And I did not dare scream or throw anything at him.”

_Brendan sniffed and wrapped the blanket tighter around him as his uncle climbed down the ladder._

_“Brendan, what is all this about?” Cellach folded his arms with a sigh._

_“They… They all made fun of me!” the boy cried out. “Brother Friedrich butchered my hair and they all scoffed! Even Brother Tang!!”_

_“It was obviously wrong of them to do so.” his uncle approved, sitting next to him. “But that is no reason for you to throw anything at them, do you hear me? You could have really hurt someone.”_

_Brendan hung his head, hiding his scowl. Why was Uncle Cellach even scolding him? They hurt him by laughing at him first! It was unfair!_

_“And you can’t hide yourself here forever. Now then, show me the ‘extent of the damage’.”_

_Brendan gasped as he felt the man’s hand tugging at the blanket and grasped it with all his strength._

_“NO!!”_

_“_ _Brendan.” the warning in Cellach’s voice was evident._

_“I don’t want to!!” the child still protested. “You’re going to laugh too!”_

_“…Have I ever mocked you?”_

_Brendan finally gazed in the eyes of his Uncle, his face serious as always. It was true, he had never laughed at him –moreover he rarely laughed! The child shook his head. His guardian slowly nodded, silently demanding him to take the blanket off, and Brendan obeyed. Uncle Cellach’s eyes widened and his mouth slightly opened in a small gasp at the sight of his hair. He stared silently at him, unmoving._

_Brendan felt both relieved and stupid, how could have he doubted his Uncle? The charm was broken when Cellach turned his head aside, holding a hand to his mouth to stifle a burst of laughter that did not fall on deaf ears._

_“Uncle!! Even you are laughing!?” Brendan exclaimed, angry tears welling up in his eyes._

_“No! No, no!” Cellach coughed to hide his laughter. “I’m not laughing!”_

_The boy glared at the shaking back of his guardian, obviously doing his best to calm down. When he turned back, his lips were still slightly curved upwards and his eyes shining with repressed tears of laughter._

_“Look, I-I can arrange that.” Cellach reassured him, patting his shoulder. “But your hair will be very short.”_

_“_ _…it can’t be worse than this, can it?” Brendan mumbled in response._

_His Uncle shook his head._

“Well, it must have been reeeeeally bad if even Cellach could not help laughing!” Aidan snorted.

“It was!” the teenager approved. “Since that day, I had kept my hair really short.”

“Oh well, it is now time for a new change.” the old Illuminator commented. “It’s done!”

After brushing the hair clippings off his apprentice’s shoulders, Aidan led him to the river so he could look at his reflection. Brendan leaned in, sometimes turning his head to another side to inspect the result. His hair was now long enough to frame his face.

“It really suits you well. Do you like it?” Aidan asked with a smile, his reflection showing at his right.

Suddenly, the reflection of his Uncle appeared at his left, a fainted smile on his lips as he asked the same question. Brendan blinked, and he was gone.

His smile saddened a bit before he turned back to his friend to answer: “I love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correction by Shinobiilluminator =D (thank you!).
> 
> *quote found on tumblr, source not indicated, NOT MINE.
> 
> For the "apple pie bed", here's a link to explain what it is^^ : http://unbored.net/have-an-unbored-april-fools-day/
> 
> About the "bowl haircut", it is based on Brendan's concept art.


	3. Am ata caite (past)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon drabbles, a lot of uncle-nephew feels here (sorry ^^; ).

**Aequanimitas (Kindness)**

As far as she remembered, Fiona had been fatherless. She was three years old when she finally asked her mother “what was my daddy like?” and what she recalled the most from her answer was: “he was the kindest man I’ve ever met”. The little girl watched around her, and tried to imagine how could the kindest man be and act. Her family was naturally gentle, generous and caring, so she had an idea.

But one day, she somewhat understood that “being kind” or “being good” was not always acting nicely. Fiona had seen people acting nice but then heard those saying bad things in others’ back, telling they helped only because they wanted something back or because they wanted to “be polite”. And strangely, people who seemed harder and mean were sometimes more benevolent and sincere. Her grand-mother explained that in one sentence:

“Kindness is shown differently according to the person who expresses it, and being harsh on someone can be a kind gesture.”

Fiona did not understand.

She had barely turned four when her village had been attacked. Her family managed to fled, her uncle missing. The girl knew –without anyone telling her- that she would never see him again. They reached a village surrounded by the biggest wall she had ever seen, and the gates opened, revealing a very tall man –the Abbot as they called him- all dressed in red. Fiona stepped shyly, a hand holding their goat, her eyes never leaving him. Silently, the Abbot’s gaze softened and he stepped aside, holding out his hands as he invited them to enter. He did not say or ask them anything, he just let them in and led them to a hut.

Fiona’s heart beat faster, a voice inside her head whispering “this man is your father”.

**Amor (Love)**

Aisling remembered the stories her parents told her, and their advices about humans. She recalled how her mother marvelled each time she related the story about that knight so noble, so honourable and whose heart was full of love, not only for one person, but for the whole world. Her father was amazed at the strength that man had in his beliefs, and how he was ready to sacrifice himself to help the kingdom he was defending.

“Do you know what I heard him say once, Aisling?” he had smiled at her. “That he didn’t care about honours, or prestige he could earn, that he would rather be an idiot than a heartless man. He clearly claimed that all that mattered to him was the welfare of his King and kingdom. He had little knowledge, but he knew what love was.”

Aisling was confused because most of the humans thought “love” was only between a man and a woman, as they married and have children. Why couldn’t they see how love was wider and deeper than that? Sure, two humans married could love each other truly, and it could be beautiful. But the Faery had seen other kinds of love between humans, there were so many connections.

Then, she met Brendan.

And how beautiful his heart was, how full of innocence and love it was! Despite their differences and her attitude towards him, he had followed her and listened to every word she told him. He shared his own knowledge with her and offered her some of his love, in the form of what humans called “friendship”. Aisling also knew how much he loved his village, his Uncle, his friend Aidan and the people he considered as his family. He was not aware of it, but the beauty of his own heart appeared in his drawings.

And Brendan had such strength, she wondered how she could not have realized it sooner. For he destroyed the Dark One, curing her forest and saving her, and changed the eye of that malevolent creature into a tool to create light and beauty.

“Mother, Father…” she thought as she watched him going back to Kells with the eye of Crom. “I think I have found my own knight.”

**Balnea (Bathing)**

Brendan bounced and splashed happily in the bathtub, laughing heartily. The hem of Cellach’s robe –most of his clothes actually- was soaked wet. Another wave sprinkled his right sleeve as he kneeled down, and he held back a sigh.  
At least, he was not forced to run after his 4 years old nephew to force him to take a bath. Watching other parents struggling with their own child when it came to wash them, he guessed he was lucky for this point.

The boy always pouted a bit when Cellach told him to get out, but he obeyed and grinned while being dried. And his smile was contagious, for his uncle always ended up with a faint smile on his own lips.

**Creatus (Child)**

Cellach woke up with the feeling he had to do something arduous today, when his eyes spotted the pile of dirty laundry, he remembered what. It was laundry day. Despite being the Abbot, he considered he was not above everyone else and still helped with some chores. Technically, he was not among the people who would wash them, but these days were hard because he had to check (too) often if everyone was doing the work they were supposed to do. Some monks took the opportunity to avoid doing chores they didn’t like –like working on the wall for example- to “help with the laundry”.

After having prepared himself, the Abbot carried the pile out of the tower. His eyes widened in surprise as his feet caught on something and he fell flat on his face –the laundry dispersing in front of him.

“Ah! Sorry Uncle!” a small voice exclaimed behind him.

Straightening up, Cellach saw his nephew holding a small pile of laundry, a blanket dragging on the ground. So that was what he had tripped on, he sighed and rubbed his painful nose.

“…That is very nice of you to help me, Brendan, but please don’t!!”

When only seven years old, Brendan participated in the life of the Abbey already. He was a very nice boy, full of good will and eager to help or learn… but also reckless, absent-minded and quite clumsy. Anyway, Brendan was only a child, which meant Cellach had to stay alert and watch over him –or ask someone to if he couldn’t do it himself. The boy’s shoulders slumped, as they always did when he felt ashamed or guilty (or both).

“I’m sorry…” he mumbled. “Are you hurt?”

Cellach sat up and caressed the child’s cheek with his finger.

“It’s nothing bad.” he stated. “But today, you will stay with Brother Sergei for your lessons and helped him with his chores, alright?” his nephew nodded. “Now, give me that, please. I’ll give it to Brother Assoua with the rest.”

“I really can’t help you?” insisted Brendan, handing him the pile of dirty laundry still.

“Brendan, I don’t want the events from last time to repeat themselves.” the Abbot chose to reply instead of “I don’t want to dive in the tank to get you out of it again.”

Brendan blushed, surely remembering when he fell in the huge tank –trying to take a blanket out- and almost drowned due to the weight of the laundry pushing him under the water. Cellach had been there –fortunately because the two other monks were hanging the clean sheets outside- and had plunged after him. The boy burnt in shame at the memory, feeling ridiculous, while the Abbot mostly remembered how he had freaked out at the idea of losing his nephew in such a stupid accident.

As the morning passed, the Abbot thought about his nephew. Raising a child was not an easy task, but he knew Brendan was a good child. When he thought about his own childhood, he internally asked his late father forgiveness for all the troubles and worries he had given him. Not that Cellach had been a wicked or challenging child, only a bit mischievous and sometimes wilful, but his family was poor and his parents (especially his father) worked hard to feed him and his sister. So he realized now that he had not eased his father’s task. Whereas Brendan was really obedient and never tried to defy him–which had surprised him a lot- he only asked a lot of questions, but it was of his age he guessed. If only he would not let himself get so easily distracted and be more careful, because he knew his nephew had a lot of potential. He had a very good memory for example, two days ago, he had recited how the Abbot had calculated an angle for a plan to help brother Square, and everyone –himself included- had been very impressed.

When lunchtime came, everyone let out a relieved sigh and they all went to the refectory. Cellach was barely seated that Brendan rushed to sit next to him, a huge smile on his face, followed by a grinning Brother Sergei. He found himself smiling back –not as widely as the boy but still. Having to care for a children with all his work could be pretty hard, but it also could brighten up his days.

**Ignis (Fire)**

Despite appearances or popular beliefs, Cellach was a passionate person -Tang had felt it the moment they met. His Irish brother had a calm exterior, but he sensed a blazing fire inside him. It had been a pleasure to meet someone who had the same element, even if they expressed it differently. Tang himself had a fire nature, and his fire was burning gently but surely –without hurting himself or anyone. However, he understood quickly that Cellach was trying to be someone else, his fire had been smothered in the past and he kept smothering it himself… in vain. For his love and devotion to what he believed in nurtured it. And it could be dangerous, for a flame could suddenly burst and devastate everything around.

It was a shame, really. The new Abbot was a good man but he was so secluded between contradictory emotions that he had forgotten what was most important. If he kept on like this, he would end up scorching himself.

Tang was struggling with the huge pile of books he had to carry to the Scriptorium, when suddenly the weight lessened and he could see before him again.

“It seemed like you needed help, Brother Tang.”

The Chinese monk smiled at Cellach, thanking him as they walked side by side. They went back to the tower together, talking quietly, when suddenly, a terrified scream echoed. The both of them froze, and the Abbot was first to recover.

“Brendan!” he quaked as he raised his eyes up.

Before Tang knew it, his friend was out of his sight. He hurried after him, worried about the boy whereabouts -he had been told the latter was ill. When he reached the little trap door, he glanced inside the cell. Abbot Cellach was sitting on the edge of the small bed, his nephew clinging to his neck and crying against him. The Illustrator vaguely heard the adult soothing the six years old boy as he climbed the ladder down to check on him.

Brendan had a fever. Fortunately, it was not high and Tang knew how to treat it. The three days following were hard for his uncle, he noticed how worried he was and that he could not focus on his duties as much as he would like to. Each morning, the two of them checked on the boy, and each time, Brendan would seize his uncle where he could (arm, waist, leg…) and pleaded him to stay with him –fearing his uncle would leave the cell and never come back.

“Brendan, please, let go of me.” Cellach sighed. “I swear I’m not abandoning you!”

His nephew’s grip on his waist did not loosen, and when the boy looked up with eyes full of tears, Tang could tell the Abbot felt like he was a monster. He could not help smiling a bit.

“You can stay with him, Abbot, we can do without you for one day.” he assured with confidence. “Little Brendan needs you more than we do today.”

Cellach hesitated a bit, his gaze going from Brendan to the monk. But when Brendan sobbed and buried his face against the Abbot’s side, Tang noted him tensing and knew his decision was made.

Later in the morning, Tang went back to the round tower and discreetly looked inside the cell. Brendan was cradled in the Abbot’s arms, sleeping soundly as the latter was humming softly. He grinned at the scene. What definitely made his heart warm was the loving expression on Cellach’s face -softening his features- while caressing the boy’s hair and rubbing gently his back.

A vision of a bright fire invaded Tang’s mind, leaving him a bit confused.

**Lamentia (Weeping)**

Aisling wept after her mother had been taken by Crom. She was all alone, all her people had been taken.

The little princess wandered through the woods, her tears flowing down her cheeks. She walked and walked, she did not feel weariness, only sorrow. She kept on walking, going as far as she could from the cave of the Dark One.

Her tears seemed to never dry up, falling on the grass like the drops of morning dew. Even as she finally sat under a tree, Aisling was still crying. Silently, she laid on the grass and closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by foam and flowers of white potentilla. A smile formed on her face. After shedding a last tear, she blew gently on the grass before her – making Snowdrops bloomed.

**Libido (Lust)**

Sometimes, people hummed while they worked, it was unusual, but it happened. It was even more unusual when someone actually sang, with lyrics. Brendan was pulling out the weeds in the gardens when he heard a villager singing not too far from where he worked. The song was quite catchy, and even though he didn’t understand most of the lyrics, he thought it was amusing. When he was done with the weeds, he went to the Scriptorium to gather plans for his Uncle –peering at the Illuminators’ work as he waited. The song still in head, the boy started humming, then muttering the lyrics under his breath, while he climbed the scaffoldings to give a plan to the Abbot. He was instructed to give the others to Brother Square, so he went ahead, singing loudly this time. A loud thud and several gasps were heard.

“BRENDAN!!!”

Brendan jumped and spun around. His Uncle dropped the stone in shock, his face was livid, yet his ears were red –from what, he didn’t know. And every monks and workers around were staring at him dumbfounded.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Uncle Cellach stormed. “Who taught you that song!?”

“I-I heard someone singing it and remembered it!” the child stammered, confused at the adults’ reaction.

Brendan was strictly prohibited to sing this song again, when he asked why, the Abbot condensed the explanation to “it is obscene, vulgar and not fitted to clergy, even less to a boy of your age”. He was nine.

Three years later, he met Brother Aidan who took him as his apprentice. And one day, he recalled this song, and thought maybe his master could explain more clearly why it was so shocking.

“I’m afraid I can’t explain anything to you without hearing the song in question.” Aidan replied, taking an apple in hand. “Do you remember it?”

Brendan just needed a moment to think before he started singing. The old Illuminator choked on the bite he had taken and coughed hard. His face was reddened, and something told Brendan it was not only because he nearly stifled.

“Well, I understand why Cellach forbid you from singing it without further explanation!” he laughed nervously, a bit embarrassed. “It is quite… delicate, and you are a bit young. Not that being young is a bad thing or makes you stupid!”

Aidan told him the song was about lust in the most vulgar terms (it was slang, so of course Brendan could not understand most of the words), and that it was quite offensive towards women too. The Illuminator in training was still a bit confused, but satisfied with the answer.

Only after his teenage years, when he became a young man and learnt more about slang, did Brendan really understand the meaning of that song –and why his guardians had frowned upon it. Aidan chuckled as they talked about it, assuring him he didn’t have to feel ashamed; he was only a boy who liked the rhythm and sound of it, that’s all. After he went back to Kells, he was glad to see his Uncle laugh at the memory of it.

But Brendan kept for himself that –without the vulgarity and lack of respect of the song- he understood the desire in the deepest of him. It had been more of a longing, or a yearning, than lust, but his body had been demanding for the touch of one particular woman. The only woman in his heart.


	4. etre keuz ha reuz (in those lost moments)

**Fractus (Broken)**

Cellach stared outside. The wall he had obsessed over so many years had crumbled down, only some parts were still standing, and yet they were broken… just like him. The wind blew but he hardly felt it, his eyes peering over Kells. Everything had either been destroyed or burnt. His vision became blurry as he watched the Church and then the Scriptorium.

“Abbot, please, you must stay in bed.” a gentle voice reminded him.

Cellach blinked and slowly turned to face the person, it was the healer who helped Brother Tang to tend to his wounds. He noticed –and recognized- the little girl with her. The woman gently reached out and wiped a tear on is cheek, he was not even aware he was crying.

“I know it is hard.” she whispered and then she gently led him to his bed. “But please, keep courage. You may not believe it, but we all need and care for you.”

The Abbot did not answer, but he allowed her to tuck him in. He barely noticed the little girl helping her mother and Brother Tang coming in followed by Brother Drystan. His eyes closed tiredly, his whole body aching although it was nothing compared to his inner torments.

He silently prayed for his nephew, for Brother Aidan and all the other monks; Assoua, Jacques, Leonardo, Friederich, Sergei and Square and many more. Tears leaked through his closed eyelids as the memory of Brendan’s sad expression –the last one he had seen- resurfaced.

“Brendan…!” he wept.

Somewhere else in Ireland, a young boy startled awake, his face wet with tears.

“Uncle!” he cried.

Brendan panted, looking right in front of him, his heart pumping in his ears. In vain, he hoped for a moment that uncle Cellach would come and reassure him the way he used to do on the nights he had nightmares, when he was a small child.

But he did not. And Brendan knew perfectly why.

His hands covered his face as he sobbed uncontrollably. His shakings lessened as arms wrapped around him in a tight and warm embrace. Soon, the apprentice clinged to his master, wailing loudly.

Aidan caressed the boy’s back, soothing him while he himself was doing his best not to cry with him.

“Brother Aidan, how did you do it?” Brendan sniffed. “How do you…how do you cope with all these deaths?”

“I did not, lad.” Aidan confessed, caressing the red hair. “At least, not yet. But one day, you will wake up and everything that happened will just be part of your past, part of who you are.”

Pangur Ban slowly made her way to them and squeezed between them, licking some of Brendan’s tears.

“It is especially hard today, Brendan.” the old man added. “But you have the strength to get up and to keep walking forwards, so don’t stay on the ground or waste too much time looking behind. Do you understand?”

Brendan petted the white cat and slowly looked up in his master’s eyes, then he answered:

“I do. And I’ll keep walking forwards.”

**Hortus (Garden)**

Brendan had always liked working in the gardens, it was his favourite chores; even if he doubted he could call it “chores” today. He liked tending to the plants, and since he was never alone doing it, he could discuss with whoever he was helping –another monk most of times- and he always ended up learning something new, and not necessarily about gardening.

After meeting Aisling, the boy learnt even more about nature and how to take care of the gardens. At first, the Faery did not seem very convinced about his abilities at gardening, but soon, he noticed her smile as he showed her how he did it.

“You are gentle with them.” she beamed.

Brendan grinned in return.

Sometimes, Aisling allowed him to bring some flowers and plants –medicinal or aromatic- so he could replant them in Kells. She explained him how to do it best, and how to grow them. When he went back home, he did it discreetly and if anyone asked him, it was either Brother Tang or Brother Leonardo who went to pick them up. Fortunately, the two monks knew about it, so they would not deny it –even accidently- and his uncle would not know he had sneaked out in the forest again.

One day, after running around following his spirit friend, Brendan noticed some flowers. They seemed familiar so he got closer to them, they were quite pretty. But as he smelled them, his eyes started stinging and he sneezed.

“Oh no! You must be careful with them!” Aisling took him by the shoulders to get him away. “Some humans tend to have allergic reactions… and it seems you are one of that lot!”

Brendan could not answer as he sneezed again, and three times more. The Faery tried to help him as best as she could, but she advised him to go home for today.

When he got back, tears kept streaming down his cheeks and he could not hold any sneeze back. The Illuminator in training sneaked into the Scriptorium, hoping that being inside a building would help, and was greeted by several gasps. Brother Aidan and Brother Pedr rushed to him, asking him if he was alright while the rest of the monks circled him, concerned.

“It’s nothing!” he assured them with a sniff. “I think I am allergic to some flowers!”

They all stared at him unconvinced.

“…Brendan, if there is something wrong, you can tell us. You know that, right?” Pedr stated with a raised eyebrow.

Brendan sneezed in response and almost fell as dizziness overtook him. Aidan and Square were the first to believe him and react, they both helped him to sit on a chair and gave him a handkerchief. It took four other sneezes at a time to convince all of them.

“I think it would be best for you to go to bed.” Aidan flinched at another row of sneezes. “Let’s get you out of here, lad!”

Followed by some other monks, Aidan led him outside. Fresh tears spilled from the poor boy’s eyes as they reached the Round Tower. Brother Square was about to go and look for Brother Tang when they heard:

“What’s going on?”

The Abbot and Tang were walking towards them. Brendan saw his uncle’s expression changing from strictness to astonishment then worry as he laid eyes on him.

“Brendan?! What’s wrong?” Cellach hurried and knelt before him, putting a hand on his shoulder and cupping his face with the other.

Brendan sniffed and tried to wipe his tears with the handkerchief Aidan gave him, but something Brother Tang was holding caught his eyes. He froze an instant and as he realized the monk was coming near him with a bouquet of the cursed flowers, the boy jumped back with an “eek!” and hid behind his uncle.

“No please! Brother Tang, stay away from me with these!!” he pleaded between several sneezes.

The Chinese monk blinked in confusion at first, but he understood quickly and stepped away.

Brendan spent the rest of the day in bed, sneezing like mad. But at least, his eyes stopped stinging after an hour or two.

“Just like your mother.” His uncle muttered with a faint smile as he brought him his dinner.

Brendan smiled back and sneezed again.

**Imber (Rain)**

“See Fiona?” her grandma Aigneis remarked. “We’ve just said rain would be good for the gardens and…here it is!”

“Yeah, but it could have waited for us to be under a shelter!” grumbled the girl in answer.

“I think I can be hanged with my clothes to dry!” Brother Tang chuckled after recovering from the shock.

The Abbot snorted at their remarks and Bree giggled at her daughter’s grumpy pout, mangling their veils.

The rain had started falling so suddenly! An hour before, the sky was blue -with a sun shining brightly- and then, clouds quickly covered it and it poured before anyone could see it coming. Bree and her mother had been lucky, they had been close to the round tower and thus they were not that wet, and so was Abbot Cellach. Fiona and Brother Tang on the other hand were soaked to the skin!

Well, as sudden as it had been, the rain was most welcome at the moment. The weather had been quite dry, so a “little fall of rain” –as her mother liked to say- would help.

Abbot Cellach led them to his cell and offered them towels and cloaks to dry and warm themselves. The three women were very grateful and thanked him warmly before he went down with towels and clothes for his fellow monk and himself. The healer gave her old mother the warmest cloak and helped Fiona to get out of her drenched clothes. As the girl wrapped herself in a towel, Bree noticed there were smaller clothes in the pile that was given to them. She handed them to her daughter, who did not wait to put them on.

Bree took a red cloak and wrapped it around her. Knowing it belonged to Cellach and smelling his odour on it made her feel strange –she swore she was blushing.

“Look mom!” her daughter chirped as she spun, her hair wilder due to the humidity flowing around her head.

Fiona was going to be eight soon, and she had grown a lot lately. Bree smiled at her, while her mother laughed and helped her fastening the brown cloak. Suddenly, she realized whose clothes had been, and her smile faded a bit.

When they went downstairs, Brother Tang –changed into dry clothes- was standing in front of the fire, preparing a warm beverage for everyone. His usually thin eyes became round with astonishment as he saw what Fiona was wearing. The three women sat by the fire, enjoying the warmth, and the Abbot joined them. Bree glanced at him, he was staring at her daughter. She could read sorrow and regret in his eyes, and she noticed how his hands clenched slightly on his arms.

“Do you like these clothes?” he asked the girl gently –out of the blue.

Brother Tang froze in his movement. Fiona glanced at her mother for support, but said mother had no idea what to answer. Timidly, she nodded.

“Then, you can keep them. I entrust you with them.” he announced pulling the hood of the brown cloak on Fiona’s wild hair. “Take great care of them.”

Her daughter beamed and started bouncing excitedly.

“Thank you!” she exclaimed. “Thank you Abbot! I promise to treasure them!”

With that said, she got up and jumped at Abbot Cellach’s neck, who let out a surprised “oh!” but returned the embrace. The three others watched in tender amusement.

**Ningues (Snow)**

Square blew on his fingers to warm them before shoving his hands inside his sleeves, protecting them from the cold. His eyes scanned the village and he stopped in his tracks to watch a group of children playing in the snow. He smiled tenderly, finding their games either entertaining or lovely. A little girl he knew well –Holly- was drawing something in the snow with the help of a stick before she was hit by a snowball. The English monk chuckled as a snowball fight started quickly after Holly counter-attacked the boy, then he walked back to the Scriptorium.

The very next day, there was so much snow that it almost reached Square’s knee in some areas. People gathered together around a fire or stayed in their huts, while children ran outside to play despite the cold. Square smiled, remembering how his father had described snow to him as a child, when he had never seen it before, he said it was “a gift from God” to the places where trees lose their leaves, to cover everything dead with beauty and purity.

“Brother Square!”

The man turned around and saw Brendan with three other children, all of them waved at him, inviting him to join them, which he did with a grin.  
Soon, they were forming a large group –children and adults- playing in the snow. The most intrepid ones liked to climb as high as they could to slide the whole way down on some board they found. Brendan followed Brother Assoua to do the same, with another boy whom Square had forgotten his name.

“Will you do it with me? Please, Brother Square!!” Holly tucked at his cloak with pleading eyes.

It was hard to say no and it seemed harmless at first, but when he stood on the top of their “hill”, Square started doubting his choice.

“Here we go!” cheered Assoua as he dashed with Brendan on his board.

The boy cried in delight and laughed with the large monk, which relaxed him a bit. He checked if the girl was ready and pushed them forwards. Square felt his stomach tightening at the sensation and tried to focus on Holly’s happy cheers, but it was cut short when the other boy slid too close to them.

“Riley!” the girl called, sounding annoyed. “Stop that!”

The boy just sticked his tongue at her, then the monk felt their board jumping –due to a rock or something- making him loose control of their path and the two boards ended up ramming into one another.

The three of them shrieked and rolled down, Square had barely the time to held Holly close to him while Riley had flew further away. When he recovered, he and the girl were clinging to each other -bewildered and confused- sitting in front of the whole group at the bottom, their hair and clothes covered in snow. A silhouette was in a pile of snow, a bit further at their right, and a muffled voice yelled from it.

“I HATE SNOW!!”

They all laughed.

**Philema (Kiss)**

“Humans have a strange way to kiss.” Pangur Ban thought as she watched a woman with her child.

She had observed humans and had understood quite a lot about them. She knew that they used their front “paws” to do a lot of things (sometimes with the help of some objects): work, art, hunt, even showing affection; but she could not grasp some things yet, and the way they kissed was one of them.

It was not because they did not use their tongue to do so -she had noticed none used it to wash either- Pangur was more confused about the areas the humans chose to kiss; because they did not kiss some people the same way: she had never seen a human parent kiss their child on the mouth for example. Why did they make a difference? And women seemed more willing to kiss than men, not all of them, but still.

It was a shame Aidan could not actually talk with her, for she was sure he would have been happy to explain it to her. Aisling, who could understand her, was not really able to answer that question and did not seem to care about it. Maybe she was too young or not interested enough in humans… except Brendan?  
Brendan would answer her if he could understand the language of cats…

The white cat blinked. Of course! Why didn’t she think about it earlier?

“Pangur Ban would like you to explain her how and why human choose only some parts of the face to kiss.” Aisling translated.

Brendan’s eyes went round and he stared at them in astonishment.

At the end of the day, Pangur was not more enlightened. The boy had only explained things she had figured out on her own and then had been getting confused in his own answer. She could grant that he had a good initiative: he asked Aidan when they got back to the Scriptorium. But even Aidan was confused by the question, and he had raised an eyebrow when the boy insisted it was her who asked.

“What’s the matter with you?” she meowed, annoyed at them. “It cannot be that complicated!”

They only chuckled at her frustration.

“Humans!” she sighed in exasperation and went out.

**Proelium (Battle)**

“It’s not true!”

“Yes, it is!!”

Sergei sighed, trying to focus on his page, but it was hard when Leonardo and Assoua were having an argument a few feet away. Friederich glanced at them, rolling his eyes as they kept on their childish argument.

“I’m sure they don’t even remember why they started arguing!” the Goth muttered to him.

Sergei nodded with an amused smile and turned as the door of the Scriptorium opened. The Abbot came in, raised an eyebrow at the two Brothers who kept on saying: “No, it’s not!” and “Yes, it is!”. Surprisingly, he didn’t interfere and just walked to him.

“I need a feather, do you have a spare one, please?”

The Russian monk answered in the affirmative and started looking for one when Brother Assoua shouted really loud:

“NO, ABBOT CELLACH IS NOT A NITWIT!!”

Everyone in the Scriptorium gasped and turned around, staring at them.

“Excuse me?! Who said that?!” snapped the Abbot in question.

“He did.” Assoua pointed at the Italian monk, humour in his tone. “He said it was true!”

Brother Leonardo’s face went white and he was completely frozen, unable to retort.

“Now, that is a really low blow!” Sergei thought as he watched the Abbot’s frown deepening.

Some days later, they would all laugh when the event would be retold, but at the moment no one thought that laughing was an option.

**Saltatus (Dance)**

“Try to follow me!” Aisling giggled.

Brendan tried as best as he could to imitate the Faery’s movement, but she was too fast for him. This amused her for a moment, but she slowed down a bit, taking her time to show him. His moves became less jerky, but they still lacked dynamism.

“More energy!” she commanded. “Put your feet down harder!”

The young monk obeyed, but he was starting to get tired, his legs ached too. Aisling stopped to let him catch his breath and put her hands on her hips.

“Alright. That’s for the Earth movements.” she grinned. “Now let’s start with the water…”

“What?! Are you planning to make me learn the whole dance?” Brendan gasped.

“Hey! You asked me how my people dance!” she pointed out with a sneer. “And it must be dance in group, or at least by two!”

Brendan made a strange noise of discouragement before he let himself fall on the grass.

“Please, Aisling, I spent my whole morning working on the wall and lifting stones!” he whined. “Spare me!”

But when he saw his friend’s disappointed face, he felt guilty.

“…I haven’t danced like this since…” Aisling looked down, holding back tears.

“Forgive me, Aisling!” Brendan got up. “I did not mean to upset you!”

“It’s not your fault.” she wiped her eyes. “I was teasing you too much.”

“I don’t remember dancing much either.” the boy confessed. “If you don’t mind, we can keep dancing… but is there an easier dance?”

Smiling widely, Aisling took his hands and lead a new and much gentle dance.

**Sopor (Sleep)**

Brendan was a child full of life and energy, he was very active –eager to help- and ran so fast no one could catch him. Sometimes, the monks wondered how it was possible but stopped when they noticed the boy tend to fall asleep now and then –anywhere- during the day. That explained a lot!

The day Brother Assoua told him, Brendan refused to believe him, thinking he was “too old to nap”. But after being shook awake by Brother Square during mass –fortunately, his surprise cry was not heard because of the singing- and waking up covered in mud while gardening, he had to face the truth.

Brother Tang called that “narcolepsy”.

Brendan was very embarrassed, his Uncle often reproached him his lack of focus, and he really didn’t need that! So he tried his best to overcome it. Whenever the boy felt himself dozing off, he pinched himself and opened his eyes wide –forbidding them to close on their own accord- but fighting against sleep was like fighting a lost battle.

Uncle Cellach had just scolded him for being late (again) and was now explaining him another thing about the wall, but he could not understand the words, Brendan was too sleepy. He tried hard to pull himself together, otherwise he would be scolded again. His head sometimes hung, so he had to raise it more than once; his left eye was half-closed while the right on was wide open, his teeth gritting in the effort to stay awake and listen (without understanding) to the explanations or instructions.

“Brendan!”

The young monk jumped and hastily stammered:

“Uh, what? No, I’m not sleeping!!”

His guardian stared at him with wide eyes and a (very) concerned expression.

“…I never said you were.” he pointed out. “I was asking you if you were alright…”

Brendan’s face burnt with shame as he looked down, preparing for a lecture that never came. He was urged to go to bed and rest until dinnertime.

The Abbot kept it for himself that he preferred seeing his nephew sleeping normally; instead of staring at the wall like he did earlier, as if he was trying to invoke some malicious spirit from the drawings.

**Tonitrum (Thunder)**

It started to rain very hard on Kells, and a low rumble echoed, announcing a thunderstorm. This set Leonardo on edge because he feared thunder. Yet he kept it for himself, somehow ashamed of such a childish fear.

Since he was in the Round tower when the rain fell, he decided to stay where he was until it was calmer; going to the Scriptorium with the parchments under this rain would only ruin them after all. Little Brendan –the future Abbot’s nephew- was with him and invited him to stay in his uncle’s room, next to the warm fire. Had it not been for the child’s sake, Leonardo would not have had the nerve to do such a thing, he had always thought entering a bedroom without its owner’s permission was very rude. But Brendan was only five –going on six; and with the thunderstorm coming, the man felt it was his duty to watch over him while Brother Cellach could not.

In order to distract the boy, Leonardo took a piece of chalk and started drawing with him on a piece of board the child kept in a corner. He noticed that despite his young age, Brendan was really good at it, so he gave him a little lesson, showing him how to beautify the calligraphy and corners of the pages. The child listened carefully to him and imitated his gesture, sticking his tongue out as he focused. Suddenly, a flash illuminated the sky, making them both jump.

“What was that?” Brendan asked, upset that his concentration had been broken.

“Nothing important, boy!” Leonardo laughed nervously. “Just a little lightening, nothing to be afraid of…”

The clap of thunder clashed at that moment, and he lost it. With a terrified cry, Leonardo rushed and hid under the bed. More followed quickly after that, and he started praying frantically.

“Brother Leonardo?” Brendan crouched down to look at him. “Why are you hiding?”

“It’s coming to get me!” he muttered between two prayers, his whole body shaking. “Oh, please God, protect me!”

“…it’s not coming, it’s too far away!” the boy was confused. “Look, we can see it from the window!”

Leonardo ignored him and kept praying.

“And it brings light to the dark sky, it’s so pretty!” Brendan chirped, obviously not sensing his discomfort at all.

“NO IT’S NOT!!” he snapped but cowered as another clap of thunder resonated.

“Are you cold? Here, take Uncle’s blanket!”

Leonardo rolled his eyes at the boy’s obliviousness but took it with a thanks. When he wrapped it around him, he felt slightly reassured.

The monk had no idea how long he stayed there, shaking and jumping each time the thunder stoke –the poor man hit his head in the process once. But from what he heard, the storm was calming down now, cautiously, he peeked out from his hiding spot and glanced at the window. It was still raining and… BOOM!!

“MAMMA MIA!!” he screamed as he returned completely under the bed.

Brendan commented how it had been close this time, and Leonardo had to bite the inside of his cheek not to shout at him. Couldn’t the boy exercise some empathy?!

None of them spoke for a while, only the sound of the rain resonated in the room.

“Make room for me!”

Leonardo blinked in surprise as Brendan joined him, snuggling against him with his piece of board and chalk. The boy pulled a candle close to them, so he could see what he was drawing. Leonardo smiled, he may have judged the child too quickly. It kept raining, but no sound of thunder was heard after that. Yet, the two of them stayed where they were, feeling comfortable and warm. Suddenly, the sound of the door being hastily opened and closed resounded, making them both look up.

“Brendan? Where are you?”

Leonardo tensed whereas Brendan beamed as they both recognized the voice of Brother Cellach.

“I’m up here, Uncle!” the boy called at the top of his lungs, getting out of their hiding spot.

Leonardo flinched when he heard the steps and he got out as fast as he could. He took Brendan by his shoulders and forced him to look at him.

“Brendan, do NOT tell him that we hid under his bed!” he whispered. “Do not tell anyone!! Please!”

“But why?” the boy was confused again.

“Because… I don’t want them to know, please!! Promise me you won’t!”

Brendan did not seem to understand the real reason behind it, but he sensed the man’s distress and promised he would never tell anyone about what happened. Leonardo sighed of relief and soon, Cellach came in. The poor man was soaked to the skin and shivering, but Brendan ran and threw himself at him in joy anyway.

Leonardo feared the boy would goof up and tell, but he did not. When his uncle asked him if he was fine, he had only answered “Yes, I’m not afraid of thunder! And Brother Leonardo was with me!”

“Good boy!” he thought with a grin before his fellow Brother thanked him for watching over his nephew


End file.
